


Bedroom Music

by Slutinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Sex, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slutinski/pseuds/Slutinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have been dating for over a month now. They finally decide to take it to the next level, and it involves lots of SEX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Music

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Oh fuck the warning, I warned you enough already.

Stiles had just come home from a day at work. He had recently got a job at the Beacon Hills Library and is actually doing quite well. He’s also very thankful that they don’t hold him back during the long nights. He’d hate anything that would complicate things with his relationship with Derek. The two have been dating for over month now and you can tell that the pack is getting tired of their public display of affection almost twenty-four hours a day. But what can they do, Derek’s their alpha. And whatever the alpha does shouldn’t be conflicting with his pack.

The creaking door of the entrance of Stiles’ house sounded and caught Derek’s attention, lying on the couch falling asleep before he heard the ever-so-glorious sound of his lover arriving home from work. His eyes shot opened, letting his body bolt upright from the living room couch and not surprisingly, it startled Stiles.

“Jesus Christ, Der. Do you have to do that every time I come home?”

Derek chuckled as he stood up from the couch, hair looking like he had just finished having sex. He straightened his white tank top and moved towards Stiles who was already walking up the stairs, with Derek trailing him behind.

“Sorry, it’s not my fault I can’t help it whenever I smell walking sex nearby.” Derek reached up with his left hand and managed to slap Stiles’ left cheek, biting his lip at the view that it seemed to have jiggled a bit. This made Stiles whined a little, causing him to turn around to look at his boyfriend.

“Derek, not out here,” Stiles whispered, “y’know my dad could’ve seen that.”

“Well, your dad isn’t here right now so I don’t see what the problem is.”

Sheriff Stilinski is very away about the relationship between Stiles and Derek and is very okay with it, as long as they both followed ground rules like curfew and being safe in both meanings. And most likely, he threatened to shoot Derek is Stiles were to ever become heartbroken or as so much if he laid a finger on him that is a reaction towards abuse, he’d have the jail cell become his new home.

Stiles rolled his eyes a bit before walking into his room, setting his backpack onto his desk before sliding his red hoodie off of his back, tossing it aside. A loud seductive growl came from behind him that was coming from the larger alpha male who was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed in such a manner. This made Stiles wonder and stare at his boyfriend curious of what he was going to do. And before he knew it, his neck was being attacked by the soft, warm lips of his lover.

Stiles gave in and let out a soft moan that escaped from his lips as he slid his hands over Derek’s back as he moved them to the bed, falling onto the Tempurpedic mattress as Derek continued to plant kisses all over Stiles’ neck and under his jaw line. Stiles’ breathing started becoming exotic, which Derek was always turned on about. Stiles, although no one but Derek knows this, was a great moaner in bed. Even though that they haven’t actually done it, their make out sessions on either of each other’s beds were as if they were having sex, but with clothes on. They promised themselves that they would wait for the right time, but honestly, the two might not be able to hold that promise for long.

Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s lower waist, pulling his body onto his and causing the older male to grind against the fabric of Stiles’ jeans as he continued to nibble on his neck. Stiles tilted his head back and rolled his eyes back as well. Derek had such a mouth that would make Stiles cum in an instant. The way he used his lips together and synchronized it with his warm wet muscle that was his tongue was something that Stiles had never experienced before, and it was one of Derek’s best qualities.

“Der…” Stiles moaned into his ear as Derek trailed his kissing over until his became intertwined and locked with Stiles’. When their lips are working together, it was like they became one with each other. Ying and Yang. The younger teenager slid his tongue into Derek’s hot mouth, battling for his own dominance as he tried to turn Derek over to lay him down onto the bed. Stiles knows how Derek loves battling for dominance even though he just gives in every time.

Derek gave in a low chuckle into the kiss as he started grinding once against in between Stiles’ legs, this time, Stiles could feel something coming with the thrusting. He could feel Derek already getting hard by the few minutes that they’ve been interacting. Stiles pulled away to catch his breath and tilted his head back as he moaned Derek’s name once again in a love, exotic tone that was sure to send Derek over the edge.

And then Derek paused to look at the boy beneath him. “Do you… are you ready… do you want this?”

Silence exploded into the air for a few short moments before Stiles could reply back. They both knew that they promised to wait, but now is probably that time where their hormones would get the better of them. Stiles was all for it. He knew that they’d have to break in at some point. And to Stiles, it didn’t matter when it was. He’d rather lose his virginity to Derek than anyone else. Ever since he could remember, he’d been wanting Derek so much and it was practically a miracle to finally have him, to call him his.

“I want this, Der. I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Stiles replied, with a smile on his face as he leaned up to press his lips against Derek’s in the most passionate way possible. He grabbed the back of his neck and pulled Derek down onto him, slowly positioning themselves onto the bed where their heads were both facing the headboard of Stiles’ bed.

It was as if the air was just injected with Viagra because the moment suddenly became more exotic than it already was. Their bodies synchronized with each other. The only times they would pull away was to remove any clothing that was in the way of their goal. Stiles hurriedly remove Derek’s tank top and Derek practically ripped apart Stiles’ favorite shirt. But Stiles didn’t care, because that was just fucking hot. Stiles attacked Derek’s lips in a rough manner, cupping his cheeks into his hands as he pulled them back down onto the bed, with Derek thrusting his bulge against the fabric of Stiles’ jeans. They could both feel that they were getting uncomfortable with the tight spaces in their tents because of their growing erections.

Derek trailed kisses from Stiles’ lips, to his nipples that he happened to suck on for a few more minutes, biting and tugging on it that caused Stiles to moan like a whore, and then finally landing on his destination that was the tent that Stiles’ jeans was putting up. Derek could tell that he was pulsing. He fiddled with Stiles’ zipper and button, glancing up at him with a romantic yet seductive stare that basically screamed “I’m going to make you wish you never wore clothing in the first place.” Stiles bit his lips as Derek continued to plant kisses below Stiles’ abdomen, where it seemed to be one of his most sensisitve parts of his body.

This caused the younger buzz-cut teenager to arch his back letting out an even louder moan that he was sure that the neighbors would capture. But he didn’t care, this was one of the best moments of his life right now and he didn’t care about the world around them. All that mattered was here and now and Derek.

As soon as Derek managed to undo Stiles’ jeans, he ripped them apart and threw them behind him, not bothering to care when it landed. He leaned down to plant soft kisses over the fabric of his boxers that housed Stiles’ erection, even nibbling a bit just to give Stiles some tease. After a few moments of torture, Derek ripped the fabric, causing Stiles’ cock to smack against Derek’s chin before hitting below Stiles’ abdominal area. Derek was amazed at how huge Stiles was, especially for just a teenager. He’d even admit that he was almost as big as he was.

The alpha licked his lips before leaning down, trailing his wet tongue over the exposed underside of Stiles’ cock, coating it with his slick saliva that made Stiles’ member shine under the moonlight that was coming in from his bedroom window. Stiles moaned with immense pleasure as Derek continued trailing his mouth muscle over his dick before he took the base into his hands. Derek studied it as he stroked it softly, studying how long and thick it was before leaning down to kiss the tip of Stiles’ member, swirling his tongue around the head and even flicking it onto his piss slit.

This threw Stiles off and caused him to buck his hips and arch his back once again. The slit was Stiles’ newfound sensitive places especially with a tongue involved. Derek made eyes contact with his boyfriend as he continued to swirl his tongue around the head before wrapping his pink lips around the head of Stiles’ cock, sucking on it with hallow cheeks before starting to move down.

The sensational feeling that Stiles was feeling was something that he had never experienced before. Stiles didn’t think that this would actually feel this good. It was either that, or Derek really knew how to use his mouth, and that was a plus for Stiles. Derek began to bob his head, twisting it in a way that sent Stiles off the edge. He finally took all of Stiles’ length down his throat, letting it stay there for a few seconds before pulling almost all the way out and licking his lips with his wet tongue. Stiles was practically moaning his name out loud in an exotic way that also sent Derek over the edge.

“D-der-AH-Derek! I think I’m g-gonna-OH SHIT!” Stiles was basically trying to warn him about coming too early, but thankfully Derek pulled away before that was to ever happened. They both didn’t want it to end here and now. They wanted this to last.

Stiles slammed his head back against the pillow to catch his breath; sweat was beading and trailing down his forehead and onto the pillowcase. Derek reached his body back up to meet with Stiles’ lips, pressing his onto them to seal yet another heart-warming kiss before pulling away. “You have lube, right?”

Stiles nodded before reaching over to his nightstand drawer, pulling out the bottle of lubricant and tossing it to Derek. Stiles’ heartbeat started to rise. This was it, this was the moment that made him turn into the man. No more kid stuff. This was it. There’s no way he was turning back now. But it was all for the love, and if it meant sacrificing his virginity for the one he loves, then so be it. He didn’t care, as long as Derek was his first, and hopefully his last.

He watched Derek take off his leather jeans, tossing it to the floor before ripping out his underwear, exposing his thick length that slapped against his lower abdomen. Stiles had always admired Derek’s abs because they made him realize that he was the alpha and he will always be _his_ alpha. Not anyone else’s. But Derek’s cock made Stiles’ mouth water so vigorously that he was almost unable to control it. He watched Derek pour the lubricant onto the palm of his hand, finally spreading it all over his whole member. The sounds of fapping and the wet noises of Derek stroking his member made Stiles even more aroused than he was before. Watching his boyfriend jack himself off was such a sight to behold.

After a few minutes of twisting his wrist and flicking his thumb over the slit, he reached down and planted a soft kiss on Stiles’ lips. “You ready?”

Stiles nodded nervously. “Don’t worry; I’ll be gentle unless you tell me to go faster.”

Thank goodness for Stiles’ flexibility because he knew that someday those gym classes, runs, and stretches were going to come in handy one day. And that day was now. Derek lifted up Stiles’ legs to expose his pucker. Setting both feet on either of his shoulders, Derek poured lubricant onto the tips of his index and middle finger and slowly rubbed the against Stiles’ tight entrance, the cold feeling sending chills up his spine, letting out a soft moan in return. Derek then inserted his index finger into Stiles, letting him moan a little louder this time. The feeling of his finger going in, circling around the inside walls of his ass was sensational, especially that now Derek inserted his second finger inside in order to spread Stiles open in preparation for what was about to come.

Stiles’ face squint a little, eyebrows furrow to show a facial expression that signified that he was trying to adjust. After a few minutes of fingering him, Derek felt like he had adjusted quite nicely, which caused him to pull his fingers back out. He held both legs up, kissing them and inhaling Stiles’ intoxicating aroma that Derek always loved before pointing his cock to the entrance of Stiles’ ass, finally passing it through the opening.

Just the tip made Stiles moan of slight pain, but gestured Derek to keep going until finally he was all the way in. The older man stayed there in his position in order to let Stiles adjust to the new invasion of Derek’s cock into Stiles’ asshole, until finally Stiles nodded, biting his lips so that he would be able to endure the coming pain. Derek pulled almost all the way out, and then slowly thrust his length back into Stiles, which he finally made a pace with this. Stiles was moaning, stroking what hair he had left as he felt the member being inserted and almost taken out of him, loving the feeling of having Derek inside of him, regardless of having to endure the pain. And thank goodness for the lubricant because if it was Stiles who had to be taking it raw, he would be in for much more pain.

“D-derek…” Stiles moaned as he arched his back a little as Derek continued to thrust it. “Mmh….. harder.”

Derek nodded at the request and started to pick up his pace. And whenever he picked up the pace, Stiles would get louder. And knowing Stiles, it would be hard for him to control his voice and moans because he was such an outspoken person, so Derek didn’t think that he would even bother holding anything in. As Derek continued to thrust his cock into Stiles’ tight hole, he leaned down and spread Stiles’ legs onto either side of them, pressing his lips onto the others to try and calm him down and also to try to shut him up before the neighborhood thinks that he was being raped.

In between the kisses, Stiles was constantly moaning and at one point he finally screamed because of Derek’s tip hitting his prostate over and over which was sending Stiles a tremendous amount of pleasure. He couldn’t even feel the pain anymore. Derek was at the point where he would possibly consider himself going wolf speed, but he knew that he would’ve probably have broken Stiles if he did, so he continued with the human pace as fast as they would go, which was enough for Stiles to claim that he was almost about to become close. And to be honest, Derek was almost at the point of no return as well.

Derek thrust deeper into Stiles, hitting his sweet spot every hit which was making Stiles scream for his name and to shoot his hot load of semen into him. Derek leaned up and grabbed Stiles by the waist, pulling him towards his cock as he continued to pound his ass, the sounds of skin pounding against each other sounding like a harmonic tune between the two. Finally, Derek declared that he was at that point. 

“S-stiles, I’m th-there!” Derek exclaimed as he continued to thrust in more in order to release.

“OH, Der! Come for me!”

Finally as a climax, the two released simultaneously and exclaimed each other’s names as hot loads of semen squirted into Stiles and onto Derek’s chest-

It was like a jolt of electricity that flowed through Stiles that caused him to awake from his dream. Stiles was breathing heavily and noticed that he was still at the public library, except it was already nearly closing time. He had been reading a book and practically fell asleep. Thank goodness that no one was around for him to see his throbbing member in his jeans and the blush that was on his face, and also the fact that it was dark outside. Until he was startled by a tap on the shoulder.

“Stiles?”

Stiles turned around only to find Derek standing before him, with a smirk on his face. “Come on, let’s get you home,” was what Derek replied, followed by a wink. And Stiles knew, this was probably bound to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending sucks but you can't blame me for trying!!!!!!!


End file.
